Apparatus and methods which enable autonomous control of vehicles, such as cars, are known. The vehicle may comprise a navigation system which may enable the intended route of the vehicle to be determined. Such vehicles may also comprise a plurality of sensors located around the vehicle which may be configured to detect objects around the vehicle to ensure that the vehicle does not collide with other objects. The vehicle may also comprise transceivers which may enable the vehicle to communicate with other vehicles and/or user devices which may be located proximate to the vehicle.
Where vehicles have autonomous capability it may be useful to reduce the likelihood of accidents which may occur if, for example, users near the vehicle are not aware of the vehicle.